No Time
by CherubKatan
Summary: Uhm A song fic. I don't know how to summarize this... I do know that my beta reader said it was sad though!


            I do not own the series that goes by the name of Weiß Kreuz. It is owned by Takehito, Koyasu. I also do not own the song No Time. The old group going by the name of The Guess Who owns that song.

Notes: _Italics_ are lyrics as usual.

No Time

            Ken stood in his empty bedroom. The room had once been a place of happiness for the young brunette, but in the end that all changed. He had to move on. He was tired of the killing, the lying, he was tired of it all. The false promises that were made by certain a lover, whom in the end was only using the poor nineteen year old. He had his heart broken enough from friends in the past. He didn't want it anymore. Therefore, he was leaving.

            Even though he had found out about the lies months ago, he finally had found the courage to pack up and go. The roads up head were calling him as did a bright and hopeful new future.

            Aya stood his younger lover's room. He knew that he was on the verge of leaving but he didn't know how to stop him. How to make the man realize that what had happened was a mistake. He continued standing there until the man's door opened.

            Ken barely acknowledged Aya as he pushed past him. Although he uttered a small sentence before he could move passed the pale man completely, "No time left for you."

            _No time left for you_

_            On my way to better things_

_            No time left for you_

_            I'll find myself some wings_

_            No time left for you_

_            Distant roads are calling me_

_            No time left for you._

            Aya stood there in shock, he couldn't believe that Ken was still going to go through with it. He distinctly remembered how all through out the summer they were completely inseparable. Yeah, so he made on small mistake. A mistake so stupid that he found, that he just had to kick himself repeatedly over his folly. He didn't mean to do it, but he had become drunk and didn't know what he was doing and on the morning when he found himself in Yohji's arms, with Ken standing at the door looking very hurt. He almost instantly regretted what happened. Yet… Ken didn't want to hear a word about what happened.

            He automatically said they were over with, and like autumn passing to winter, his whole attitude changed. Even after all the pleading Aya tried to do with him, the red head still got the flat, cold, unemotional look that was usually apparent in his own eyes to people he never opened up to. It pained him badly to see that same look in the eyes of his lover. Ken had grown a pair of wings and was flying far and fast away from him.

            Silently Aya walked over to the window and watched as Ken gunned his bike and sped off down the road. "Why… Ken… why wouldn't you listen to me?" He sobbed quietly as Ken's figure started to become smaller and smaller.

            _No time for a summer friend_

_            No time for the love you send_

_            Seasons changed and so did I_

_            You need not wonder why_

_            You need not wonder why_

_            There's no time left for you_

_            No time left for you._

            Ken continued flying down the road. Tears sprang up in his chocolate brown eyes, as he realized that the best thing he could ever do was leave. He knew that if he had stayed there he would have given into the pleading violet eyes, ones  that he would end up loosing himself in because of their beautiful depths, but he couldn't stand seeing Yohji there looking smug and self satisfied. It was the type of look to say as if he planned it and at any time, he could make it happen again.

            That's the major reason Ken left, he didn't want the pain of seeing that happen yet again. To have his heart break into a thousand little pieces as if it were nothing but a fragile piece of glass that even the smallest of things could shatter it, so in the end he had to leave. He was pissed of course. He couldn't quiet forgive the man who had promised him that they would be together for an eternity cheating on him.

            _No time left for you_

_            On my way to better things_

_            No time left for you_

_            I'll find myself some wings_

_            No time left for you_

_            Distant roads are calling me_

_            No time left for you._

            As he continued up the empty highway a gentle rain started to pour down upon him, immediately he started to curse his so called wonderful luck. He tried to continue along the road but soon the drizzle turned into a horrendous down pour. He kept going until he came to a stop at a quaint little hotel. Before walking completely into the little inn, he pulled out a watch. It hung on a long golden chain, and when a person opened it up to check the time, his initials were clearly seen engraved on it as well as a small heart encircling the finely made letters. Aya had given him the watch, during his last birthday party.

            He let out a low growl as he flung the watch away from him. It made a tiny splashing sound signaling that it had fallen into one of the many puddles surrounding the place. Not even caring to see if it still worked he walked into the hotel and stepped through the revolving doors that were the entrance to the place. He cursed those while he was at it. Hell, he was on the verge of cursing life in general.

            _No time for a gentle rain_

_            No time for my watch and chain_

_            No time for revolving doors_

_            No time for the killing floor_

_            No time for the killing floor_

_            There's no time left for you_

_            No time left for you._

            Back at the Koneko, Aya continued to stand at the window. It had been hours since Ken had left. Hours since he had felt him within his arms. The red haired man felt like crying and it all had to do with his own stupidity. He started to curse himself, but stopped as he saw a flash of a motorcycle outside. Turning his gaze back to the window, he looked out hoping that it was Ken coming back to him. To forgive him, but it wasn't the brown-eyed lover coming back to him, just a passer by. In that instant, he knew that he had lost Ken for good.

The End…

Author's notes: Heh I told you that I love writing song fics even if I  do go between older and newer songs. ^____^ I thank my muse for this.

Brad: Of course you do and the old songs are sometimes the best songs.

Hai! I'm an oldies nut anyway… mmmmm The Beatles, The Who, Pink Floyd. OHHHH yeah!

Brad:*sweat drops* Don't go off on a rant yet please…

*pouts* fine I won't but I'll say PEOPLE LISTEN TO THE OLDER MUSIC DON'T LET IT DIE OUT! Anyway, if you like this or find it too sad bitch me out I'll always enjoy the reviews thanks for reading this and Ja ne!


End file.
